<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written Words||Bakudeku by Sporks_are_forks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687436">Written Words||Bakudeku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporks_are_forks/pseuds/Sporks_are_forks'>Sporks_are_forks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bakudeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporks_are_forks/pseuds/Sporks_are_forks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you have a word written somewhere on your body. There not just any words there you're soulmates secret. Sometimes the words might change that just means your soulmate has a bigger secret. When your soulmate has any encounter with there secret you will be able to feel there pain, happiness or embarrassment. You could be able to full it physically too if your bond is strong.<br/>----------------------<br/>Izuku has just moved to Derry, Maine. After being transferred to UA high-school. He has to wait before starting, he did move here during spring break. He wasn't complaining he can do his research about the area and places. During his adventure around his new town he runs into two people. Tenya and Ochanco, they end befriend the green head. They convince Izuku to come to end-of-spring-break party. Let's just say things become a little twisted.<br/>----------------------<br/>A/N: I love crossovers so there will be a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BakuDeku - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. •.•Introduction•.•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuki Bakugou:</p><p>Age: 17</p><p>High-school cliche: Punk-Bad boy</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Matthew (Last name unknown.)</p><p>Mom: Mitsuki Bakugo</p><p>Step-Dad: Masaru Bakugo</p><p>Secret word count: 3 (your secret is short on your soulmates body, the word can up to 4-5 words.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Izuku Midoriya:</p><p>Age: 16</p><p>High-school cliche: Nerd</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad- Unknown</p><p>Mom: Inko Midoriya</p><p>Secret word count: 1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Shoto Todoroki:</p><p>Age:17</p><p>High-school cliche: Golden Boy-Outcast</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Enji Todoroki</p><p>Mom: Rei Todoroki</p><p>Sister: Fuyumi Todoroki</p><p>Brother: Toya (Dabi) Todoroki</p><p>Brother: Natsuo Todoroki</p><p>Secret word count: 1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Tenya lida:</p><p>Age: 17</p><p>High-school cliche: Golden boy</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Unnamed</p><p>Mom: Unnamed</p><p>Brother: Tensei Iida</p><p>Secret word count: 2</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Literally the only picture of him I could find that wasn't a meme, hero costume or half naked...)</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Ochako Uraraka:</p><p>Age: 16</p><p>High-school cliche: Teacher's pet</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Unnamed</p><p>Mom: Unnamed</p><p>Secret word count: 1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Eijirō Kirishima:</p><p>Age: 16</p><p>High-school cliche: Bro</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Unnamed</p><p>Mom: Unnamed</p><p>Secret word count: 2</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Tsuyu Asui:</p><p>Age: 15</p><p>High-school cliche: Gamer</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Ganma Asui</p><p>Mom: Beru Asui</p><p>Brother: Samidare Asui</p><p>Sister: Satsuki Asui</p><p>(She's the oldest.)</p><p>Secret word count: 1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Denki Kaminari:</p><p>High-school cliche: Class clown</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Unnamed</p><p>Mom: Unnamed</p><p>Secret word count: 2</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Mina Ashido:</p><p>High-school cliche: Hipster</p><p>Family-</p><p>Dad: Unnamed</p><p>Mom: Unnamed</p><p>Secret word count: 2</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>A/N: I just wanted to do some of the "main" characters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. •.•Chapter One•.•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-F slur-<br/>Izuku Midoriya just moved to Derry, Maine. Meaning he's the new kid, and let me tell you being the kid is not fun. People always say "oh you can be whoever you want to be!" False. <br/>Sure you can change your style and the way you act but there will always be something you can't change. Your secret. Even if you try and forget about it completely, it's always lingering around in the back of your head. And on someone's body. </p><p>Izuku Midoriya has always been a trustworthy kid. So how can his soulmate have his secret on their body? Once you tell someone it's not a secret anymore. Even the people that are trustworthy have secrets, they have their flaws. Even the people with the biggest ego have their insecurities. The bravest people have there fears. That's just how it is.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya and his Mother Inko Midoriya moved to Derry for a fresh start. To get away from all the drama in Tokyo. It might have been heartbreaking for Izuku, moving away from his family and friends. And his childhood home. But it wasn't, the only family he had was his mother which he loved. He didn't have any friends, just his Mother. And the apartment they lived in was falling apart. Getting away was the best they could do at the moment. </p><p>When Inko was out looking at houses, most of they didn't spark her interest and they weren't in her price rage at all. As she keep looking she found a little old town called Derry. She decided to take a look around, sure it wasn't the greatest she seen but there was a little house for sale. It was absolutely beautiful, she took a brave action and looked at the price. It was surprising under her price rage. She wondered why such a amazing house was at such a low price? She didn't dwell on it too much and rushed home to tell Izuku about the great news. </p><p>After a good two months they finally got the house. And started packing as soon as they could and since living in a small apartment then wasn't much to pack. </p><p>"Oh Izuku, were even going to have a beautiful garden in are back yard!" Inko said excitingly putting the last of the plates in a cardboard box. "I know Mom, it's gonna be wonderful." Izuku was a bit scared at moving. Moving wasn't scary, it's the moving to a new school. He wondered if he was going to get bullied again. He quickly looked at his side and shook the thoughts out of his head.</p><p>"Faggot!"</p><p>"Girly Boy."</p><p>"Freak."</p><p>"You Okay Izuku dear?" Inko looked at her son. "Are you worried about your new school?" Inko asked in a calm loving voice. "Oh?-....N-No! Not at all." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Honestly there's nothing to be embarrassed by, when I was your age I moved a lot with my family. It won't be as bad as it seems." Inko walked over to her son and hugged him. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends!" Inko was always tried to be positive. After everything she's been through she went through it with a positive attitude. </p><p>Izuku helped Inko put away the last of the kitchen wear into the box. He carried the box into the small moving truck. "That's the last of it dear!" Inko yelled. Izuku sighed and closed the moving truck's door. "Derry here we come!" Inko yelled running to the truck ready to start her new life. "Yeah, Derry here we come." Izuku whispered. He climbed into the passenger seat and look at Inko. "Ready honey?" I Inko asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Izuku said with a weak smile. </p><p>  As ready as I'll ever be...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. •.•Chapter Two•.•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku Midoriya and his Mother Inko Midoriya have just moved to Derry Maine. They were able to afford a small house on the North side of town. They finished there unpacking pretty quickly due to the face they never had much stuff to begin with. Inko loves the house and probably never wants to leave, she already met a friend at the store when they first got here. </p><p>"Izuku dear? Why don't you go out and make some friends. I'm sure kids are out and about! It's spring break." Inko said to her son who was writing in his many notebooks. "I don't know mom." Izuku said. "Come on Izuku, you need friends." Inko closed his notebook and grabbed his hand. She dragged him down the stairs and opened the door and pushed him out. Not in a mean way, just a small harmless push. "Go make friends." Inko said before closing the door. "What the heck mom?" Izuku said. </p><p>Izuku sat on the porch for a good five minutes and then realized his mom wasn't gonna let him in. "Ughh Fine." He got up and grabbed his bike that was laying on the ground. "Time to go make friends." He complained. He rode around his street to see if any kids were out. To his luck only old people lived on his street. He let out a grunt and rode to town. People were walking on the streets, talking, eating just being humans. He stopped at a small gift shop. He walked in and was greeted by a girl with short brown hair. "Welcome to Urakaka gifts how may I help you today?!" She asked happily. "I-...um just looking around." Izuku said.</p><p>"Hey I've never seen you around and I know everyone in this small town! Your the new kid!" The girl said. "Tenya look it's the new kid! Babe hurry!" A man with blue hair walked out from behind the counter. "Sorry about her, she gets excited. I'm Tenya Iida, this is Ochako Urakaka. This is her family's shop we are helping run it while there gone." Tenya said. Izuku was confused why he was giving him this information. "We should invite him to Momo's party Tenya." Ochako said jumping up and down. Izuku stood there dumbfounded of what was happening. "Do you even know his name?" Tenya asked Ochako. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, me and my mom just moved here last Sunday." Izuku said. "Hi Izuku, Ochako was wondering if you would go to a party tonight." Tenya said.</p><p>"Make friends."</p><p>"S-sure!" Izuku and the two teens talked for a bit until more customers came in. They exchanged phone numbers before Izuku left. Izuku smiled a real smile, it was the first time in a long time he had hope. I made friends! Izuku thought, the word friend raced through his head. </p><p>Izuku hopped on his bike and rode home to get ready. He made his way home and raced inside. "Izuku dear your home! Did you make any friends?" Inko asked excitedly. "I did! I really did mom!" Izuku said happily. He couldn't stop smiling, his face was hurting, but in a good way. "I even got invited to a party mom!" Izuku said. "Oh this is great! Go get ready!" Inko was doing her own victory dance. </p><p>Izuku ran up stairs to get ready. He looked in the mirror and saw he looked terrible. He cringed and walked to his closet. He looked at his clothes, he grabbed a shirt with purple and pink thin lines on them. He grabbed a pair a shorts. He looked at his arm 'good for nothing.' Izuku wondered about his soulmate, he wondered what he looked like. Was he nice? Would he like him? He shook the thoughts out of his head and finished getting ready. He looked in the mirror and smiled. His phone let out a ding. </p><p>Unknown: Hey Izuku it's Ochako! You still coming to the party? Me and Tenya are about to leave so we could give you a ride!</p><p>Izuku: Yeah! I got finished getting ready. And I live on Neilbot street 7410. </p><p>Ochako: Oh your not far! See you there! Bye!!</p><p>Izuku turned off his phone and ran down the stairs. "Mom I'm getting a ride from my friends." He kissed her cheek and ran outside. A blue car pulled up and Ochako was waving like a mad man. Izuku smiled and hopped in the back seat. "Hi guys!" Izuku said happily.<br/>
"Hey Izuku! This is gonna be so much fun!" Ochako said.</p><p>"So much fun."</p><p>A/N: I honestly hate this chapter, but it's hard for me to actually write due to the fact that I've been in a writer's block for about 8 months.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>